


Apologies

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Apologies, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: Juno is the absolute worst at apologizing.Well, that's not true, because he can be a pro at apologizing if you know what to look for.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> In which my dumbass writes more porn instead of updating the fics I need to update.

Juno is the absolute worst at apologizing.  

 

Well, that's not true, because he can be a pro at apologizing if you know what to look for.  

 

He and Juno had a bit of a fight last night about laundry. Peter insists that Juno should have the finer things in life. That he deserves clean clothes, using a detergent that doesn't make his clothes fall apart. Juno tells him that he doesn't mind falling apart clothes.  _ “Of course, darling, but why not think about what you want?”  _

 

Juno had replied with a snappy, defensive, “ _ Never gotten that before, and I'm still living, so fuck off, will you? _ ” It showed that yesterday was quite obviously not a good day for Juno. It had devolved into Juno being cruel with his words. Well, crueller than usual. Juno's never been soft spoken, and he says what he thinks. What he thinks is normally not so polite. He doesn't see the point in sugar coating his words. 

 

_ “Juno, are you okay?” _

 

_ “Yeah, soon as you stop being such a tight ass.” _

 

Peter had sighed, and kissed Juno's hand, wary of the way he flinched when Peter touched him. He told him he loved him, and that he should take time to cool off while he's doing work. Juno came back home later that day, and let Peter cuddle him close and soft. He tucked himself closer, obviously sorry about what had transpired. 

 

But  _ this  _ is what Peter means, when he says that Juno actually can apologize. He never knew before. Before today he thought that the closest he'd ever get is a mumbled “I'm sorry.”

 

Juno had gotten up before waking Peter. The evidence of that shows in the fact that all of his piercings are in, and he  _ knows  _ how much Peter likes them. He's sitting on Peter's lap, and he can taste the toothpaste on his tongue as Juno kisses him deep enough to make noise escape his throat. 

 

When they part there's a string of spit. Juno rectifies that by wiping his mouth with his hand, before going in to kiss him again. With Juno's tongue in his mouth and his fingers tightening on his hips, he must admit that he likes this very much. Juno let's out a moan as Peter kisses him back harder. 

 

Juno pushes his fingers in Peter's pants, and fondles with his already half hard cock. Not trying to jerk him off, just making him feel good. 

 

Peter sinks his teeth into Juno's lip before he pulls away.Juno squeezes around his shaft, and Peter let's out a hiss. He pulls Juno back into a heated kiss. He traces every millimeter of the lip ring Juno has in, and shivers as Juno's tongue ring makes contact with his own tongue. He doesn't know what it is about his piercings that always gets him. Maybe how well Juno knows how to use that tongue piercing, or how pretty he looks when he's smug. 

 

Peter has to pull away to moan as Juno's warm, rough hand moves against him. That mouth that curses like a sailor, and does  _ something  _ to Peter everytime he uses it, kisses his jaw, and starts moving lower slowly. He kisses and nibbles at Peter's neck, his collarbone, down his chest, before he positions himself between Peter's spread legs. 

 

He pulls Peter's sweatpants down just enough to hold his cock in his hand, before his head ducks down, hair falling, and he sucks on the tip of his cock softly. Peter reaches a hand down, and cards his fingers through his curls. He gathers some of it, so that Juno can see what he's doing, and tightens his hand in it when Juno takes him deeper. 

 

The hand that isn't around the base of Peter's cock, comes to cradle his balls. He fondles them, and Peter watches as he pulls off of his dick to suck softly on them. Meanwhile his hand still runs from base to tip, thumb slight over the slit at the top. 

 

His mouth comes back to Peter's cock, and he takes him back into his mouth, deeper this time. Peter can feel the press of his tongue ring as he slides it on the underside of his cock. His lips look gorgeous and so  _ messy  _ around him. There's spit on Juno's mouth. Peter knows Juno could wipe it off, has done so before, but instead he let's it stay there.

 

Juno slowly works his way down to get him deeper. Peter could fuck up into his mouth, or bring Juno down faster, and Juno would give enthusiastic consent. Still, today he wants Juno to work at his own pace. He wants Juno to draw it out as much as he wants, and see exactly where Juno wants to take him. 

 

It's riveting, knowing that Juno knows intimately how to take him apart. They've experimented enough that Juno is aware of every part of his body. He knows that when he moans around Peter's cock, Peter will either moan or bite his lip. He knows that Peter will gasp as he hits the back of his mouth, and starts to take him into his throat. 

 

“ _ Juno, _ ” he hums around him, and Peter pulls at Juno's hair to convey the intensity of what he's feeling. Juno takes him even deeper into his throat, before pulling back. Then he takes Peter completely again, while his tongue is still moving against him. Peter feels white hot at the fact that his tongue piercing keeps pressing against him. “Fuck, darling. Please don't stop.” 

 

“Mm-hmm.” Juno hums before he moans around him again. He's so good at this. He takes all of him over and over, into his throat. 

 

Peter notices very much. There's the intimacy of watching Juno go down on him. The few gray hairs at the crown of his head. The warmth of his mouth. The pace of his breathing. The way his eye flutters closed. “Juno, you're- _ ah-so good.” _ He's so beautiful like this. 

 

It stretches on and on. It could be hell for how long Juno keeps him on the edge, but it's heaven in his hot mouth, and rough hands. Peter can feel every second, as well as every single centimeter, as Juno pushes him down his throat again. Juno pulls off of him for just a second. He looks  _ wrecked.  _ His hair is a mess from where Peter has been holding it. His lips are spit stained, swollen. His eyes are a bit red from taking his cock so deep. He looks  _ slutty, _ and debauched, and  _ taken.  _ “Can you come in my mouth?” His voice is rough, and Peter feels his dick twitch in response. 

 

“ _ Yes. _ ” It's more of a plea, than a response. 

 

He starts to pick up the pace. His head is bobbing faster, he's moaning more consistently. Peter's legs shake as he feels himself getting closer. The buildup in his stomach. He feels hot in his stomach, and Juno works him to it. He's panting and moaning. He doesn't know what he would do if he were left like this. He might go mad. “God, Juno-fuck, fuck-” he's on the very precipice before coming. Juno keeps him there, giving him so much, but not enough. He feels like Juno is keeping him strung up. He could snap at any second. 

 

Juno moans one more time and Peter falls over the edge. It feels so good it almost  _ hurts _ . He can't stop his hips from bucking up into Juno's mouth while he still works his tongue over him. “Yes,” He whimpers. “ _ Yes, yes, yes, yes-fuck-”  _ Then his mouth hangs open as he let's it wash through him like a tsunami. Meanwhile Juno's dragging out every ounce of pleasure, and it lasts almost too long.

 

Finally, Peter pulls him off his dick, panting, and shaking. He can't move for a second. He's wrung out, and he let's his hands lay palm up on the bed while he catches his breath. 

 

When he can make a coherent thought, he recognizes Juno straddling his hips. His face is tucked into Peter's neck. Peter runs a hand from his waist to the small of his back. 

 

He raises his head, and looks at Peter. He still looks so messy and wrecked. Beautiful. “You okay?” His voice is that same roughness, if not a little worse than before. 

 

“I've never been better, love.” He runs his fingers along Juno's neck. “Lay down for me?”

 

Juno rolls off of him, and lays down on the bed. Peter makes a quick, clumsy grab for the the lube, before he settles between Juno's legs. He's hard. Peter would hope so. It would probably wound his ego if he came that hard in front of Juno, and the pretty thing  _ wasn't  _ aroused. 

 

Peter kisses Juno full on the mouth. It feels like his mouth has been fucked raw, and Peter can taste himself in every lick. 

 

Juno whines beneath him, his limit being reached. “Shh,” Peter says soothingly. “Be good for me. Wait just a bit longer.”

 

Peter makes quick work in pulling off Juno's boxers. He runs his hands greedily over every inch of his lady, even stops for a second to fondle his hard cock. Juno whines again, and bucks his hips. “ _ Peter,”  _ he begs. “ _ Please. _ ”

 

And  _ fuck _ , Peter was already about to slick up his fingers, but when he asks like  _ that _ Peter wants to make him scream. He finishes the task of slicking up his right hand, while the left rubs at his nipple. Juno arches towards it, and squirms his hips needily when he rubs his fingers against his hole. 

 

“ _ Please, _ ” He begs again. “Just fuck me.” He slowly pushes one finger inside of him, before he lowers his head to suck Juno's cock. He keens with it,  his fingers tangling in Peter's hair. 

 

Peter starts to push another finger inside of him, and he can hear Juno moan loudly.  He works thoroughly, licking up and down Juno's shaft, and searching for that spot inside him. 

 

When he finds it Juno cries out, and tries to angle his hips to welcome the feeling. “There! Please, I can't-”

 

He almost screams with it, and it isn't long before Juno approaches his orgasm. Peter takes away the hand that was rubbing his nipple, and pulls off his cock so that his hand can wrap around it. Meanwhile his hand is thrusting hard into him. Juno shakes. “Yes,” He moans. “Just like that.”

 

Peter is entranced by him. The way his muscles move under his skin. He wrecked face. The whining and begging. “You're so loud for me.” Peter says lowly. “You're so sexy like this, aren't you? You've been so good, do you want to come?”

 

The lady nods frantically. “Yes,  _ please _ , Peter.”

 

“Then come for me, my goddess. Come on, I know you can.”

 

He arches his back, throwing his head. His voice breaks off  with a shout. “ _ Peter _ !” His legs scrabble at the sheets as he comes hard, making a mess of himself. 

 

When he's done, both of them are boneless. Juno only moves enough to put himself in Peter's side. He's warm and soft against him.  They catch their breath. 

 

Both of them are quiet for a long time, just listening to one another breathe, until Juno speaks up. “Hey Nureyev,” He doesn't meet Peter's eyes, and the next words are a grumble. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad yesterday.”

 

Peter giggles, and shifts his weight so that he can kiss him on the nose. “I know, darling. I forgive you.” He presses his forehead to Juno's and smiles. “I was never really upset that it happened. I know you have bad days. Things such as that just happen, love, and I'm happy to deal with it with you.”

 

Juno weaves his fingers into Peter's, and smiles a little. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment now to get the limited addition love and support from the author!! i will come to your house and make cookies!! Something, shit. Just pls,,,,,, I'm thorsty fir valindation


End file.
